Found Out
by Puppykid136
Summary: What if aomeone out about Akito's sercet before the end of the series? Would they tell anyone? Would anyone belief it? Rated k  for now, but will go up with more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second fanfic and its is better then the first. I Always wanted to know what would happen if someone found out about Akito's secret so i wrote this. Spoilors Duh and Akito is FEMALE! More chapters to come

* * *

Chapter 1

Rin walked down the halls of the Sohma Estate. She had just gotten back from a visit with at Shigure's house, unfortunately he wasn't there. Tohru had told her that he had gone to the estate, which probably meant he went to seen Akito. Rin hated Akito with all her heart.

He was the God of the zodiac, but was more like the devil in her eyes. He had almost blinded Hatori in his left eye and pushed her out a window once. He would never let anyone be with the one they loved, so any hope of her ever being with Haru was gone. Rin was also the only one who seemed to be able to blame Akito. Everyone else would blame themselves and never him.

Before Rin knew it, she was at a house she had only been to three times. It was Akito's house. She didn't know why her feet brought here. She didn't want to be here. Suddenly she wondered if Shigure was on the other side of the door. Slowly, she pressed her ear to the door.

Nothing. There was no talking on the other side, not that meant he wasn't there. She knew that it was pretty stupid and that if he saw her, she would be punished, but she did it anyway. Nervously, she slid open the door a crack. What she saw made her gasp.

Shigure wasn't there; instead Akito was sitting in the middle of the room. The top of his kimono was around his waist. He was staring at the moon. He turned as he heard the sound of Rin's gasp. Rin's eyes widened. Instead of a man's flat chest, she saw the curves of a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! CHapter 2 is now up! That was faster then i thought. I hope you like it. Rin is my least favorite character, so its hard to write about her. If you have any ideas or something to make the story better, please tell me. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter II

Akito seem to see who was at his I mean her door. Quickly, she grabbed the top of the kimono and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"What are you doing here!" Akito yelled at Rin. "Get out!"

Akito grabbed the vase by the table and throw it at Rin. It missed, hit the wall and shattered. One of the pieces cut Rin's hands before she could run away. She ran far from that house. So far that she was by the gate. She pushed the gate open and started to run again.

A few minutes later Rin was back at Shigure's house. She walk over to a near by tree and sat down, trying to catch her breath. _"Oh my god,"_ she thought to herself. _"Akito is a girl!" _What she wanted to do was tell Hatori or Shigure about what she saw, surely they knew.

Now back on her feet, she walked up to the door. She went inside, ignoring like always to take off her shoes. There were voices coming from the living room, so that's where she went. In the room was the entire zodiac (minus Kureno of course) and Tohru.

Rin hesitated, should she go in there and tell everyone what she saw. Would anyone believe her? Could she count on Hatori or Shigure to back her up? But then Akito was there god or goddess to, so they should know. So she entered the room.

When they saw her Tohru ran up and gave her a hug, the others simply said hello and went back to they conversations. Rin went to sit by Haru. He tried to put his arm around her, but she moved a couple inches away.

"What brings you here Rin?" asked Yuki.

The girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Yuki was close to Akito once, maybe he already knows. Doubt it. She tried again. "I went to the Main House and saw Akito,"

Hatori looked up from his book as if to see if The head of the family had done anything to her. The only scar was the one on her hand from the vase.

"Why did he call you?" Haru said to Rin.

"Actually, he didn't," she told him. She had everyone's attention now. They all know how much Rin hated Akito, so why see him on her own will? "But when I opened the door I saw something….I think Akito might be a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally an update! I hope you didn't have to wait long. I have Marching Band pratice everyday, so its hard to update. For some reason i always though Akito was gay until volume 17, anyone agree? Here part III. Please tell me what to think or if you have any s uggestion.

* * *

PART III

There was silence, everyone eyes were on Rin. They all thought that they had heard her wrong, there was just no way that Akito could be a girl.

"What did you say Rin?" Yuki asked.

"I said Akito is a girl," Rin answered.

The entire zodiac gave her a look thinking that maybe Rin finally gone insane. Rin could see this and was getting angry, why on earth would she lie about this. Her own eyes fluttered around the room until she had spotted Shigure. Yes, he was Akito's favorite he would know.

"Shigure you know I'm right. Tell them I'm not lying."

" Sorry Rin, I don't buy it. I mean way would Akito-sama pose as a boy then?" Shigure said looking bored.

Now Rin was desperate. Ok maybe there was a small chance that Shigure didn't know, but that was very unlikely. But who else would know something like that. Ayame? No the bat brain barely knows his left from his right. Hatori…yes he was her doctor, they was no way for him not to know.

"You know I'm right, Hatori," She pleaded. "You're her doctor after all." If he didn't back her up she would have no chance in convening anyone

"Rin I don't know what happened to make you think that, but Akito is a boy," Hatori said plainly.

That was it. Rin was furious. No one was going to back her up and no one was at least a bit convinced about what she had said. Rin stood up and walked out of the house. For the first time in a while she to her house. Kagura was at Shigure's and her mother was at work, so there was no one home.

She went to her room and sat down on the floor. Why would no one believe her? Rin didn't even know why it matter so much to her if they did believer her anyway. Rin never cared for Akito or anyone in the zodiac really. It even made sence for him to be a her, the way she way always touching the male zodiacs.

"I'm not lying," Rin said out loud, as if to convent herself now. "I know what I say. Akito is a girl."

"I know" a gentle voice said from the door.

Rin spun around. And there in her doorway was Kureno.


End file.
